Stargazer's Story
by Kiara Rose Honmewn
Summary: A second tribe, the new SkyClan and a completely new Clan no cat has ever heard of? Stargazer is in for the journey of her life for she is the destined cat to bring SkyClan back into safety from the rogues. *New Chapter Revisions!*
1. Allegiances

_Tribe of Burning Flames_

_Leader: Fire of the Forest (Forestfire)_

_-A brown, black and red tom a strangely elongated tail._

_Deputy: Thorns of the Vine (Vinethorn)_

_-A rusty colored she-cat with strange yellow eyes._

_Cavegaurds:_

_Heart of Ice (Iceheart)_

_-A warm and friendly tom, trying not to live up to his name. Completely gray except for a white tuft of fur on his chest._

_Gazer of the Stars (Stargazer)_

_-A dark and light gray she-cat with bright green eyes. Her pelt glows silver in the moonlight and she is the answer to the prophecy. She is very stubborn at times and doesn't let anyone change her opinion about anything. She is also the Medicine cat of the tribe._

_Song of the Wind (Windsong)_

_-A black tom with odd white stripes on his back and tail, and he also has light brown eyes._

_Boulder of the mountain (Mountain)_

_-An unbelievably large and muscular gray tom with jet black paws. He is very kind-hearted at times._

_Preyhunters:_

_Eye of the Hawk (Hawkeye)_

_-A sand colored tabby tom with bright blue eyes. Can spot hidden things easily._

_Wings of an Eagle (Eaglewing)_

_-A white she-cat with brown patches on her sides. She has gray eyes._

_Shimmer of the Moon (Moonshimmer)_

_-A white and gray she-cat with dark blue eyes._

_Waves of the Ocean (Wave)_

_-A dark gray and white tom with green-blue eyes, hence his name._

_Shadow_

_-A completely black cat with gray eyes. Born outside of the Tribe._

_Kit-Mothers:_

_Leaftail_

_-A white and light brown she-cat with a fluffy tail. She was exiled from the Clans because she was falsely accused of murdering another cat. Her mate is Wave._

_Spot of the Sun (Sunspot)_

_-A rusty and orange colored she-cat with a patch of white covering her face. Her mate is Hawkeye._

_Soft tuft of Moss (Mossheart)_

_-A tortoise shell she-cat with intelligent and wise light green eyes._

_Sky Clan (the reformed Sky Clan)_

_Leader: Icestar –A completely white she-cat with bright blue eyes._

_Deputy: Gazer of the Stars (Stargazer) –See 'Tribe of Burning Flames'._

_Medicine Cat: Eclipsepool – A white and black spotted she-cat. She learns from Stargazer._

_Warriors:_

_Lionsoul – a big, muscled tom with a long, golden pelt._

_Orangeeyes –a completely black she-cat with bright orange eyes._

_Foxtail – a ginger tom with a white muzzle and a white-tipped tail._

_Apprentice, Brackenpaw_

_Cloudfoot – a completely white she-cat with one paw that is gray. She has light brown eyes._

_Apprentice, Rockpaw_

_Waterfeather – a black tom with blue-gray eyes._

_Cherrywind –a small, bright ginger she cat with dark blue eyes._

_Elders:_

_Brokenshadow – a black and brown striped tom with orange eyes._

_Halfheart – a grumpy gray and black she-cat. She's the oldest and wisest in the Clan._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mission Impossible

"Tribe of Burning Flames! Assemble!" a young tom's booming voice echoed around the cave. His dark pelt was barely visible under the shadows that the cave provided.

Cats from all around the cave obediently got up from their nests and hurried over to their leaders.

"Have you gotten a sign yet?" a nervous white and brown queen asked.

The leader, Forestfire, leapt up onto his ledge and looked down on his tribe.

"Yes, and I know who we are sending," he replied.

"Sending?"

The cats murmured to each other for a moment before Forestfire silenced them.

"We have been given a prophecy, and it must be fulfilled."

"Who are we sending?" a black tom asked.

"Stargazer," his gaze swept across the crowd of cats.

Hesitantly, a gray she-cat stepped forward to the front of the crowd. Her green eyes gleamed as the moonlight shone down on her pelt from the ceiling of the cave.

"Yes?" she replied, her voice quiet, but loud enough for the silent crowd of cats to hear.

"You are going," he ordered.

"Where am I heading?" she asked.

"You are going to Sky Clan. I have gotten a sign from their medicine cat pleading for help," he said. "They might have been trying to contact our fellow tribe, the Tribe of Rushing Water, but if you meet someone on the way, keep going."

"Sky Clan, she murmured. "Isn't that a lost Clan?"

"Yes."

"How am I supposed to get there?" she asked, doubting her amazing abilities. She was very strong, she could run fast, pin any cat down…she could do almost anything, and she still had very little confidence in her self.

"Your senses are enhanced, Gazer of the Stars, I hope you haven't forgotten," he noted. "Don't let your blindness get to you. Let our ancestors guide you there."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "When do I leave?"

"Tonight, if possible," he grunted, as he leapt from the ledge and landed beside her.

"Tonight," she sighed. Well, starting over again wouldn't be as bad the second time. She will have to leave everything again, but she'll gain many things later when she gets to the Clan.

"You're prepared to leave?" he asked as they waited at the mouth of the cave.

"I'm as prepared as I'll ever be," she replied.

"Alright, send us a sign when you get there," he advised.

"I'll do my best. Thank you for everything, though. I've really enjoyed being with the tribe," she bowed her head to the tom.

"We've enjoyed your company," he responded, licking her forehead. "Now, go forth Gazer of the Stars, and fulfill the prophecy."

Stargazer patted out until the moonlight shone on her pelt, the cold light chilling her to the bone.

She had memorized every boulder, every stone, every pathway…but still, she didn't think it was enough.

She leapt from where she was standing and landed lightly on a boulder farther down.

"Don't forget," Forestfire's voice rang in her ears as she leapt away.

She'll be alright, definitely. Now that she was going, nothing could stop her.


End file.
